


A Cold Bed

by stripedshirt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bedtime, Before bed, Cold Weather, Fire, Fireplaces, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Late at Night, Loneliness, Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Original Fiction, Reflection, Returning Home, Secluded, Self-Esteem Issues, Small Towns, Touching, Undressing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedshirt/pseuds/stripedshirt
Summary: Anatolio comes home late and reflects on his thoughts before bed. Exploring a bit of his character lore here!





	A Cold Bed

* * *

* * *

When the world doesn't want you, your home is your friend. Warm and comforting, not cold, judgemental or hateful or abusive. Your home doesn't stare at your face when you need to eat. When you undress, there are no insults. The house touches your skin with its strong hands. It works away the tension with its warm palms. Selflessly, it's heart burns for you and helps you eat and wash yourself with its blood. There will never be another human on this earth to offer such love for you.

Outside is cold. The temperature took a turn this night after a long month of comfortable summer nights. Anatolio's body started to tremble as he walked down the paved path. Everyone was in their houses around this time, getting prepared for bed and kissing their housemates goodnight. Underneath Anatolio's robe was nothing thick enough to keep him warm. From his sandals to his scarf-less neck, his body braced against the biting cold. Night knew no mercy, they wouldn't listen to Anatolio's prayers for the wind to stop its dancing. This was Night's nature, and the creatures who experienced their mysterious antics knew despite their curiosity.

Anatolio passed the shops and the homes of the merchants, basket in hand. He was lucky to have kept all of the grapes he bought, the birds know his schedule as well as he does. 'At least my face is warm' he thought. The white wooden mask hid his insecurities but sheltered his delicate skin from the cold. Home was near and he couldn't wait for their welcoming embrace. When he passed two late night walkers, he ignored them completely. If the two made a face, he would rather not see. It was hard being known amongst some members of the village. It was an awkward sweet spot that he found himself in. Some knew of his antics where some knew nothing of him. Anatolio passed like a leaf through the streets of Millstone.

After passing all of the small homes and shops, Anatolio made it into the woods and on a small path made by his own foot traffic. He took a deep breath and looked behind himself. No one was ever yet to follow him past the trees. The cold breeze subsided and relaxed, the trees aided in its taming. Anatolio walked on through the tall trees, somehow more bare than they had been last year, until he reached his small home in the woods. The order of business was simple yet had to be done right. Anatolio, with his free hand, undid every lock and latch then opened a second door and did about the same with each handmade locking device of metal and wood. When it was all done, he’d turn around and repeat the process quickly once again, this time to secure all of the locks he had just undid. Next came the fire, the home's heart. Once he ignited it, its warm light reached out to the walls and woke the plants that sprawled across the walls. Now was the time he could relax and lean back in his chair. 

Days like these are relatively uneventful, but still somehow just as exhausting as ones where Anatolio had to work outside around his forest home. Anatolio undid the ties in the rope on his mask, finally he felt comfortable enough to free his face. The warmth of the fire spread across his features. Even if someone wanted to spy on the man in his small home, they would find the few windows were covered to completely block out such curious eyes. 

The feeling of trust and comfort was clear so Anatolio stood and shuffled to his bed in the corner. His nervous hands undid his robe and off the garment slipped from his body and onto the floor. Next came the thin under shirt and pants. Anatolio's nude body was caressed by the fire's affectionate warmth. The sensation was the only thing that had ever touched him like this. The feeling made the man nervous. He almost found himself questioning whether the crackling flames thought he was handsome enough to be touched. 

Only lit by firelight, Anatolio looked down to his body. Looking down was rare for him. Why look when it makes you feel so awful most of the times. He proceeded to take a bit of balm he had made recently and lather his sore body with it. Starting with his face, to his arms he squeezed his limbs and pushed the tissue with his fingers. Over his torso he massaged to softness.

Anatolio carefully ran the greased hand down his penis, begging it wouldn't stir an erection. He couldn't even think about touching himself like that. He continued quickly, finishing his sensitive private area with a quick lather over his buttocks. Anatolio sat and rubbed down his legs and feet with a yawn. The bed was cold. Another yawn made him lay back and wrap himself in the thick deerskin. This was no life to live. To live with the house that protected you was like to call one's mother a friend. The house kept him safe, but was not one to follow him to town and be there when he fished. It was a guardian. And Anatolio needed a friend. 


End file.
